


Ending

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [32]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: This was not how Olivia had pictured her day ending when she’d woken that morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of 3

This was not how Olivia had pictured her day ending when she’d woken that morning.

Not at all.

She had expected a quiet ceremony with Elliot, followed by a quiet dinner at home. 

No honeymoon.

That wasn’t what their relationship was. It was comfortable. It was convenient.

It was not this, she thinks, moaning as he joins his body to hers, sliding deep inside her in a long, smooth glide.

It was not passionate.

He stills, cradles her face in his hands, and looks down at her. “Happy?”

Olivia smiles up at her husband.

“Yes, James. I am very happy.”


End file.
